The One With The Free Porn
"The One With The Free Porn" is the seventeenth episode of the fourth season of Friends, which aired on NBC on March 26, 1998. Plot Chandler and Joey find porn while flipping through TV channels. After hearing the sad experience from Treeger, who once had free porn and switched it off never to get it back again, the guys resolve not to turn off the TV no matter what. Not everyone is thrilled by this - Rachel finds the channel disgusting, in particular during eating time, and tries to dissuade the subject by pointing out how her new boyfriend Joshua doesn't like porn (about which Joey and Chandler quickly prove her wrong). At her gynecologist, Phoebe is left speechless when the sonogram reveals three distinct heartbeats, especially after having learned of the low chances of success of surrogacy (in The One With The Embryos). When she tells Frank Jr. and Alice, she accidentally lets slip out how she thinks raising triplets is financially challenging. Because of this, Frank Jr. almost quits (refrigerator) college and Alice plans her babies' clothes by having her students knit them for her. Phoebe tries to help out by researching methods of financial income, but with no success. Emily's two weeks in America are over, and she has to go back to England. Ross is sad about this, but Monica talks him into following her at the airport and confess his love for her. When he does, Emily is so amazed by this that she can only reacts by saying "Thank you!" in reply. Ross keeps taking Monica's advice, which doesn't seem very good, as he ends up alone in cold, rainy London, in front of Emily's empty house. What Ross doesn't know is that Emily is in New York, and when she calls to leave her message in the hope of him listening to it, he calls her to clarify things. She tells him that she loves him too, to which Ross replies: "Thank you!". Trivia *This episode was skipped during repeat runs on E4 in the UK because the clips featured on Joey and Chandlers TV and the porn references were considered unnacceptable for the time of day Friends airred. It is however on all the DVD and Blu-ray boxsets and the original DVD/VHS releases. Comedy Central, who took over broadcast rights for Friends in the UK, show the episode as normal. Goofs * When Phoebe says that the porn reminds her that she has to see her OBGYN, she looks at her wrist as if she's checking her watch, but there is clearly no watch on her wrist. * When Joey is asking Ross why he told Emily that he loves her, there is a bottle of juice right in front of him. In the next shot of Joey, there's two bottles, and in the next shot it's back to one again. Cast and Crew Main Cast Jennifer Aniston - Rachel Green Courtney Cox - Monica Geller Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay Matt LeBlanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing David Schwimmer - Ross Geller Supporting Cast Giovanni Ribisi - Frank Buffay Jr. Helen Baxendale - Emily Waltham Debra Jo Rupp - Alice Knight Buffay Mike Hagerty - Mr. Treeger Shirley Jordan - The Doctor Nick East - Adult Film Actor Crew Directed By: Michael Lembeck Written By: Mark J. Kunerth & Richard Goodman Episode Navigation Category:Friends Episodes Category:Friends Category:Season 4